Harry Potter and the Death Eater's Riot
by Sara Rox
Summary: Sara and Emily, two best friends, are excited to start Hogwarts, until they find out that Death Eaters plan to take over! Who can they trust, and who are their enemies? Drama is going on at every corner...their first Hogwarts year was unexpected!
1. Unexpected Letters

My Harry Potter Story!

"The Parthenon was a temple created by the Ancient Greek," Sara Adams recited to her best friend, Emily Winters. "It honored Athena and…Oh, this is so _boring_!" She angrily threw the book across the room.

Emily smiled at her crazy but lovable best friend. She shook her long black hair over her shoulder and calmy walked over to the book.

"I know it's boring, but if we don't do it, Mrs. Nelson will bite our heads off."

Emily had to try very hard to act like she cared about school. The truth was, Muggle schools were not really for her. She was a wizard, as were here parents. She knew her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be arriving anytime this summer. The trouble was, Sara was muggle-born, and had no idea about magic. It would be so hard to tell her she was leaving…about as hard as it would be to explain that she was a witch.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Nerd," she whispered softly.

"Yes!" Emily yelled suddenly, which was very odd since she was such a quiet person.

"Huh?" Sara turned around, extremely confused. Then, suddenly, she saw what was making her friend so excited, though she did not understand it.

Two snowy-white owls were gliding towards the open window. They were carrying large white envelopes with a coat of arms on it.

_Letters_? Sara was so confused. _Carried by owls_?

She noticed that Emily did not think it was out of the ordinary at all. Indeed, she ran towards them, ripping the letter out of one's beak. She hastily put three bronze little coins into it's beak. The other owl waited in the window, being forgotten.

"Emily?" asked Sara softly. Emily seemed to forget she was there.

Emily suddenly gasped and stopped ripping her envelope open. She turned towards her best friend with wide, scared eyes.

"Why…are owls…delivering letters?" Sara forgot her usual sarcastic tone she used basically all the time. She was standing as the frozen, gaping at the letter in Emily's hand.

Right when Emily opened her mouth, the other owl flew over to Sara and nipped her ear with its beak.

The letter fell into her hands, and she slowly opened it with shaky hands. She was very aware that Emily was staring at the letter, shocked.

"Hogwarts coat of arms," she whispered, as though understanding something.

"Hogwarts?" Sara was even more bewildered. She had never heard that word before.

She finished opening the letter, and what she saw were probably the words that changed her life.

_Dear Sara Adams, of 9 Willow Way,_

_We are very pleased to say you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will start September 1__st__, and the list of your needed materials are enclosed. We hope you will attend._

_-Albus Dumbledore._

"Hogwarts?" she repeated. "Dumbledore?"

"Sara," Emily breathed, finally over the shock, and seeming so excited. "You're a witch."

"A…witch?" She felt dazed, then angry. "Are you just calling me a jerk?"

"No, no," Emily laughed, then threw her arms around her best friend. "A witch as in, girl wizard. You can do magic! We're going to go to school for it! For seven years! Then have careers in the magical world!"

"Magic? But…did you already know about this?" She felt suspicious of the way Emily yelled and ran over to the owls.

"Yes," Emily admitted, grinning shyly. "I'm a wizard-so were my parents. You…you're a muggle-born wizard."

Sara felt a little offended. "Muggle? What does that mean?"

"It just means non-magical people. And then…"

"You can fill me in later," Sara laughed, so excited her whole body was tingling. A witch? Her? That seemed highly impossible, yet awesome. "Right now I'll need my parent's permission."

"Oh," Emily bit her lip, not having thought about this problem. Sara's parents were very strict, and were highly unlikely to agreeing for Sara to go to a magic school.

"Yes…I'll need you to help me explain," she said softly.

The two girls jumped off the couch and ran downstairs, to where Sara's parents were sitting, reading the Muggle newspapers.

Candace Adams was wearing her thick red hair in a tight bun at the very top of her head. Her needle-point glasses were pointed down as she read the paper, her thin lips pursed in a tight line. Steven Adams was reading the paper too, while squinting at it, rather than wearing glasses.

"Hey…Mom? Dad?" Sara whispered quietly. Her parents had no idea how she acted when she was not around them. "I have something to ask you.

Candace sighed and looked at Sara disapprovingly. "You want to know if you can go to Hogwarts. The answer is no." She said this all in a flat, cold voice.

Sara gasped and looked at her friend Emily, so confused.

"You…already knew about Hogwarts?" She asked her mother, bewildered.

Candace shook her head slowly as she stared at her daughter. "Your aunt and uncle, Nymphadora and Remus, are witches and wizards. I had a feeling you would be the same. You cannot leave your education in the _normal _world." She glared at Emily.

Sara looked desperately at Emily, who slowly moved her hand to her pocket.

"What are you-" Sara whispered.

In that moment, Emily looked terrified, but pulled out what looked like a long wooden stick.

"Morseo!" She pointed it towards Candace Adams, who suddenly sat straight up and smiled at her daughter. "Of course you can go to Hogwarts," she said robotically. "We'll bring you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."


	2. Woah

Here's chapter 2! Please review I wanna know how it is!

"What-did-you-do?" Sara spat to her best friend suspiciously. She knew Emily had used some kind of spell to get her mother to cave, but how would Emily already know spells?

Emily looked terrified, with tears rolling down her face. "I just-I panicked! You have to go to Hogwarts with me!" She continued crying, hands covering her face.

The two friends were sitting on Sara's small bed, and Candace was in the kitchen looking at the list of Hogwarts material.

Normally, Sara would tease Emily for this outpouring of emotion, but she felt so bad for her friend, not to mention glad she had gotten Candace to agree to Hogwarts.

"It's okay," she whispered, handing Emily a tissue. "Don't worry, my parents will never know what you did. I would've done the same thing."

Emily cracked a weak smile and blew her nose. "Can I spend the night here?" she whispered, wiping a tear off her face. "We can go to Diagon Alley together."

Sara smiled and patted Emily on the shoulder. "Of course you can! My mom will bring us to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and we can get cauldrons, and robes, and _wands_," she whispered excitedly. "You already have one, of course, but _I _don't." Sara could hardly wait to perform a spell. If magic was real, spells would probably be awesome.

Emily sniffed and grinned at her friend. "Ollivander's Wand Shop is incredible. And you don't pick the wands, they pick _you_."

Sara giggled excitedly and bounced up and down.

"Do a spell, do a spell!" She demanded eagerly.

Smiling, Emily rolled up her sleeves and held out her wand.

"I only learned this one from my brother. There are many more advanced spells…_Accio Pillow_!"

Sara looked eagerly towards the pillow that Emily was pointing her wand at, and it zoomed quickly towards her, smacking her on the head. Emily giggled.

Sara checked the clock, which read 12:07. Since they were only thirteen, and Sara's parents were strict, they usually could only stay awake until 12:00

"We should get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!" announced Emily.

Sara lied down, still in shock from the day's events. But she was mostly just excited she got to leave the boring 'Muggle' world and go be a witch, with her best friend ever. What could go wrong?

Before she knew what was happening, she drifted off, and what felt like minutes later, Emily was shaking her shoulders excitedly.

"Your mom says were leaving in ten minutes! Get up, lazy butt!" Emily laughed and stood up, already dressed and ready.

Sara groaned; she was not a morning person. It was only 8:00 in the morning.

She threw on a random pair of jeans, and a red and black T-shirts. She combed through her sandy-brown, curly hair, and brushed her bangs down on her face.

"Almost ready!" she announced, as Emily was waiting outside. Sara could almost hear the excitement radiating from her.

Once she had thrown on her sneakers, she threw the door open.

"Let's go to Diagon Alley!" Emily exclaimed, jumping up and down.

The uncomfortable car ride with Candace stretched on for a while. Sara and Emily managed to communicate with each other by making funny faces, and covering their mouths with their hands to stop from laughing hysterically.

"Magic!" Sara kept mouthing excitedly. "MAGIC!"

Emily nodded gave Sara a thumbs-up.

Once the car screeched to a stop, Sara and Emily stared out the window excitedly. Sara was immediately disappointed; it was just a regular street in London, with normal Muggle shops. It didn't seem as though you could buy cauldrons or robes or wands anywhere.

"We'll go in and meet you here in two hours, okay?" Sara said softly to her mother.

Candace glared, and looked as though she would not permit her daughter to go wandering off alone, but it was also apparent that she did not want to set foot in there.

"Go," she sighed, and pulled away once the girls got out.

Sara and Emily screamed excitedly, and Emily pulled her over to the other side of the street.

"We have to push three bricks, and then Diagon Alley will open up to us," she explained. Then she pressed what seemed like three random bricks, until they all began to move and open up to a large area that was obviously magical.

Sara gasped and widened her eyes- It was amazing.


	3. Diagon Alley and New Enemies

Chapter 3 wooho I hope you'll review I want to know what u think!

Diagon Alley was large, with red and gold bricks covering the whole entire ground. The shops were bright and lively, filled with witches and wizards. There were Joke Shopes, Robe Shops, Pet Shops; you name it. Everything was so beautiful and surreal.

"Woah," Sara whispered, marveling at its beauty.

Emily nodded and glanced at the stores. "Let's get cauldrons first."

The cauldrons did not take a while; they both got identical pewter ones.

"Thank you!" They both exclaimed to the man at the register. He tipped his tall pointed hat at them and waved to them as they left.

"Now we should go get spell books…" Emily smiled at the list and tucked it into her jeans pocket. It seemed that they were the only people on the entire street wearing Muggle clothes.

They entered the book shop, and Sara immediately wanted every book there.

"Look, look, _How to Bewitch Inanimate Objects!_" she squealed excitedly.

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend. "We're here to get books…we need Beginner Transfiguration, Charms, and…Beginner everything, I suppose."

They asked the blonde, gum-chewing witch at the counter for all Beginner books, and she sighed like it was not her job, and gave them the books.

"Five Galleons and three Sickles," she said boredly, holding out her manicured hand.

Sara opened the small pouch of coins she had discovered her aunt and uncle gave her, and paid the rude witch.

"Come back soon," she said, examining a fingernail. "Or not," they heard her mutter as they exited the shop, hands full of books.

"Now we just need robes!" With still about an hour left, they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robe Shop, Sara about to burst with energy.

"Just think," she said happily, "In just a week we will be on the train heading for Hogwarts!"

Emily nodded and grinned at her. She already knew a lot about Hogwarts, of course, from her older brother Riley, who was in his fifth year.

Just as they were heading into the shop, a red-headed girl about their age squealed, "Emily! Emily Winters! I missed you!"

She grabbed Emily around the waist and pulled her into a hug. Sara stood there, glaring at the strange, exuberant girl nearly suffocating Emily.

"Hi Ginny," Emily said quietly, glancing quickly at Sara. Usually, they were not friends with other people, as they barely spent any time apart.

"Who's this?" Ginny had finally noticed Sara eyeing her. Sara folded her arms and did not shake Ginny's hand when she put it out.

"This is my friend Sara Adams. Sara, this is Ginny Weasley. Sometimes we go camping with her family on summers."

Ginny finally seemed to get the dislike radiating from Sara, and now Ginny was glaring at her two. It was apparent that these two would not be friends at Hogwarts.

"Hi," they both said quickly, then turned to Emily at the awkwardness of the situation. When Emily said nothing, Sara turned to Ginny and said, "Emily is my _best _friend, right, Ems?"

Emily looked terrified, but nodded. Ginny made a small, offended noise, but recovered quickly.

"Yes, yes, Emily and I have been friends _forever_! She's an amazing person," Ginny put on a very fake smile, then waved and departed.

"I am your best friend, right?" Sara said harshly once Ginny was out of earshot.

Emily nodded and playfully slapped Sara on the arm. "Duh, girl, you are my sis-tah!"

Sara nodded in a satisfied way, then entered the Robe Shop with Emily.

"Your _only _sister," she announced in a final way, glaring behind her shoulder at her new red-headed enemy.


	4. Three Muskateers

**Chapter 4 here u go please review bcuz I only have like 3 lol and I work really hard but ya tht might sound pushy but ya I love to hear ur feedback! 33333**

"…Sara." Emily nudged her shoulder lightly, but Sara just stood there, like a statue.

Emily tried again, but Sara just stood still. Finally Emily glanced around to make sure that no innocent bystanders were were watching, threw down her supplies, and kicked Sara in the back of the shins so hard that even tough, tomboy Sara wouldn't be okay.

"OW!" Sara schreeched, grabbing her leg. Then she quickly apologized to the other wizards around her.

They were standing at the train station, about to climb onto Hogwarts Express. Sara felt so excited on the drive here, but now terrified at the aspect of seeing other witches and wizards so much more talented than her already.

"I'm muggle-born," Sara whispered quickly to Emily, frowning. "They'll think I'm stupid."

"There are a lot of muggle-borns," said Emily reasonably. Come on, we'll go on together, and sit together. You'll be fine!"

Sara sighed, grabbed Emily's hand, and slowly walked up to the Hogwarts Express.

She surveyed the kids there anxiously. They were all wearing either black, green, or blue robes, which made Sara feel really stupid in her blood-red ones. Emily cast a guilty glance at her.

A particularly plump boy with a sweaty, worried face, ran by.

"Has anyone seen-" he started quickly, but then stopped and stared at Emily, dropping his jaw. Emily blushed and turned away from the odd boy.

"Can I help you?" Sara asked harshly. A bit of her normal self was flooding back to her.

"My-Trevor, my-frog-I can't-never mind," he blushed and quickly walked away from the two girls.

Sara gave Emily a _He's nuts_ kind of look, and then they found an empty compartment.

"Ooh, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Those sound good!" Sara paid the lady two Sickles, then eagerly ripped open into the bag. Then she spit out one, screaming, "Spinach!"

Just then, three other kids opened the door to their compartment, looking slightly nervous.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" asked a bushy-haired, rather unattractive girl.

"Uh…sure," said Emily quietly, ignoring Sara's warning glances.

They said thank-you and sat down. Then Emily gasped and pointed to one boy's forehead.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed, looking amazed.

The boy name Harry pushed his bangs down on his face and bit his lip.

"I-oh, sorry," Emily turned bright red.

"He gets that a lot," said the proud-looking girl. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, and that's Harry Potter."


	5. The Seperation

**Yayayaya chapter 5 and if no one reviews (besides my tay and ems) then Im not going to continue….**

"They seem nice," Emily said to Sara while daintily picking at a chicken finger.

"Mmhm," Sara mumbled while forcing steak and potatoes in her mouth. Emily flinched a little uncomfortably; Sara always ate like there was no tomorrow, while Emily was secretly anorexic. Whenever somebody ate particularly large amounts, she always felt that familiar _pang_, which meant she was really hungry. However, she had exceptional self –control and put down her food.

"So what happens now?" Sara chugged down her pumpkin juice, then wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her bright robes.

"Dumbledore, the Headmaster, will give us a speech. After, we will get sorted." Emily caught a glimpse of her friend Ginny across the hall, and, when Sara wasn't looking, waved to her. Ginny beamed and waved back, then glanced uneasily at Sara.

After a few minutes, when Sara shoved down food (it was no wonder she would never be nearly as skinny as Emily, though she was not fat), they both felt doubtful that  
Dumbledore would ever appear. However, that moment, he walked up to the podium and cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

They all sat back in their chairs, and Sara and Emily stared in awe at the obviously powerful man that stood before them, looking genuinely pleased to see everyone.

"My dear students. It is my sincere pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts!" There was a round of applause. "I would like to introduce the teachers; Professor McGonagall! Professor Sprout! Professor Binns! Professor Flitwick! Professor Snape! And our Healer, Madam Pompfrey! Lastly, I introduce our gamekeeper, Hagrid!"

Sara gasped as a ginormous man stood up and waved cheerily to them all. She did not see how it was at all possible for a human being to be so tall, but then realized she was currently at a magical school.

"Now, I would like all my older students to be a good audience as we Sort the following students!"

The two girls gasped; this was really what they had been waiting for.

"Could we please have…Abrett, Ryan!" A small, eager-looking boy jumped up and practically ran towards the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed the hat.

Emily flinched inwardly. She hoped she would not be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff.

They both felt numb and scared as the other students went up. Only a few students were sorted before it was Sara's turn.

"Adams, Sara!" Dumbledore's wise, loud voice called out.

Sara did not care about all the people staring at her; she really was only worried about what House that hat would put her in. Would it be evil Slytherin? She hoped not.

Hesitantly she put the hat on her head. The second the brim touched her cinnamon colored, curly hair, it screamed out loud and sure; "GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief flooded over Sara. Gryffindor did not really seem like a bad House.

She smiled widely to Emily, who sat nervously, but all the same applauded for her friend.

Sara walked over to the Gryffindor table, where many people congratulated her and patted her on the back.

"Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Fred Weasley." A tall, red-headed teenager held out his hand to her. Sara shook it, immediately realizing his cool laid-back manner, and knew she would have at least one friendly person besides Emily.

"And I'm George!" What looked like an exact copy of Fred held out his hand to Sara, who was shocked but shook it eagerly.

Sara did not pay attention to the other students being Sorted, except maybe the three people she had met on the train. Harry and Hermione had already joined her table, and the red-headed boy named Ron was currently up, and had just been put into Gryffindor. It seemed like the Gryffindor House was pretty large, until she saw the Hufflepuff table, which was almost overflowing.

"Winters, Emily!" Sara's head snapped up as she heard this name.

Emily was shaking. Why did everyone have to stare at her? She smiled weakly as she walked up to the stool, still trembling. She picked up the hat delicately and placed it on her head.

It's reaction was not like Sara's; it seemed to need a very long while to decide.

_Hmm_…she heard a small voice in her head. _Very smart…you've got your priorities straight…not very social…bravery has yet to be shown…works hard…_very _brainy, indeed_… "RAVENCLAW!" A voice yelled next to Emily's head.

Emily grinned and felt very glad. Ravenclaw was a very good House, full of smart, determined people.

Kids patted her on the back as she went to sit at her table. All of a sudden, horror washed over her like a tidal wave. Her eyes widened, and tears threatened to burst forward. She was not in Sara's house! They would barely see each other.

Sara noticed the same thing too. She stared at Emily, terrified and sad. Emily stared right back, the tears already forming now, as they were in Sara's eyes. Sara Adams only cried on very few occasions.

The inseparable pair had finally been separated.


	6. Miles Apart

"I assure you, there is really nothing I-"

"I won't know anyone else! She's my best friend! Just let me switch to Ravenclaw!"

Sara Adams had a rather bad reaction to being separated from her bestie (after the shock had worn off). Most Gryffindors (besides the twins) seemed really lame and thought they were so cool. Emily was who she wanted to be in a House with! Why couldn't Dumbledore just let her switch?

"Sara," Emily pleaded softly. She was so embarrassed by her friend's behavior.

Dumbledore patted Sara on the shoulder and stared at her sincerely. "Sara, you are a lovely, bright girl, but I am afraid I do not do the Sorting. You'll have to stay in Gryffindor, but it is a lovely House, and you'll have great House members. Please, if you are still feeling nervous, I will arrange for a personal meeting in my office later. Would that be better?"

Sara was almost stunned into silence. Albus Dumbledore was a man that was easy to believe. He had an essence of power, and something about his electric-blue eyes looking really sincere made you just shut-up and listen to him.

"N-no," she said, feeling embarrassed (which happened on very few occasions). "I'm fine."

She smiled lightly and grabbed Emily's arm as they walked away.

"He-is-_legit_," she whispered. Emily nodded, but her throat felt too thick to speak.

When the two reached the stairs, they sighed and glanced at eachother. Sara took the left staircase up to the Gryffindor common room, and Emily sniffled and took the right. They felt so upset at the prospect of being apart for so long that they did not notice Peeves the Poltergeist throwing Dungbombs at them (but missing).

Sara hesitantly entered her common room, and expected everyone to stop and look at her disgustedly. It was probably what she would have done if somebody had walked in close to tears and nearly half an hour later. But nobody glared at her; she saw Fred and George with two girls and made a beeline for them.

"Hey," she said quickly, forcing a smile. "You're Fred, right?"

"George," he said, looking hurt.

"Oh!" How could she be so stupid? She shouldn't have addressed him at all! "I'm so sorry! Hey, George!"

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "Just joking! I'm Fred."

Sara laughed without realizing it. Just then the three kids she had sat with on the train walked over to the twins.

"Hi," said the boy who was apparently famous. They had explained all about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and how Harry had stopped him.

The twins nodded at him and the other two, Hermione and Ron.

"The library is downstairs, to the right, and past Dumbledore's office, right?" she asked briskly to George. He glanced at her like she was carrying a disease, but nodded. Without further ado, she sped off, carrying a huge backpack.

"She never rests, that one," sighed Ron, Ginny's brother.

Meanwhile, Emily walked into Ravenclaw with her heart beating practically 1000 miles a minute. A few people looked up to acknowledge her, then got back to their schoolwork. She sighed and took a table all by herself. Everyone stared at her for a while, realizing that she was a loner, but doing nothing about it.

Just when Emily debated going back to Dumbledore to ask to go to Gryffindor again, a odd-looking girl with long, white hair, and large blue eyes sat down next to her. She was wearing what looked like a clove of garlic on her forehead in a little hat. Emily immediately felt very bad for herself.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," said the girl dreamily. "Who are you?"

"Emily Winters," said Emily quietly. How she wished she could run away!

"Nice to meet you. Say, have you seen a Farfenhoogan Spargenhoogan floating around the chandelier outside? I swear I saw one, but everyone just stared at me like I was crazy!" She giggled and put a strand of hair in her mouth.

"How about that," Emily glanced towards the clock anxiously. Only an hour before they had to go to bed! At least it was less time than she thought it would be, though she couldn't imagine sitting next to this oddity for an hour.

"Hi! I'm Cho Chang," A very pretty Chinese girl had walked up to Emily and smiled sympathetically at her. She must have noticed the pained look on her face as Luna talked about Farfenhoogan Spargenhoogan.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Cho gestured towards a table on the other side of the room. Emily gratefully followed her.

"I'm so sorry you had to sit with Luna!" she whispered, then giggled. Emily forced an airy laugh too. Though really, she felt she had nothing to laugh about. She was not with her best friend, so she was not happy.

What would she do?


	7. The Hat's Mistake

**Here ya go and btw a shout out to my two bffls one is Emily who I based Emily Winters on, and my other is my girl Taylor who'll be in the story later! Ya so I hope u review cuz I have a broken wrist and im killin myself to write this!**

"Sara!" Emily scolded. Sara had run over to the Ravenclaw table during breakfast so she could talk to Emily. Other Ravenclaws were glaring at her and scooting away like she was contagious. There was a lot of competition in the houses, and so far Slytherin was in the lead for the House Cup.

"Nobody cares!" Sara rolled her eyes and tossed her hair behind her shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at a teensy little Ravenclaw who was eyeing her disgustedly.

"Emily?" A very pretty Chinese girl walked over and sat next to Emily. She looked shocked to see Sara crouching down but smiled at her all the same. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Sara," Emily pointed to Sara, who smiled weakly. Another friend Emily had made without her? How soon would it be until Emily didn't need her anymore? But the girl stuck out her hand, which Sara shook.

"Hi Sara, my name is Cho Chang. Oh, I got to go see my boyfriend, Cedric, I'll see you around! Bye Emily!" She jumped up and walked over to a very tall, handsome boy.

"Cho Chang? That sounds like cha-ching," Sara teased. Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know you're my bestie, not Cho or Ginny. And I'll come over to your table if you'll just be quiet!" The two girls crouched down and ran over to Gryffindor table, snorting with laughter at the confused people nearby.

"So this is Fred, George, and that's Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who we met on the train."

"Hi!" Everyone said to Emily, who blushed but said hello back. Suddenly the plump, forgetful boy named Neville wandered over and bumped into Emily again, then blushed furiously as he mumbled 'Sorry' and ran away.

"He never shuts up about you," Ron chuckled and looked at Emily. Emily shrugged and felt so embarrassed.

"Attention!" All of a sudden, Dumbledore was at the podium, commanding everyone's attention. Sara was very confused. Dumbledore didn't usually make speeches at breakfast, did he? Or was this something special? Was a new rule being put forth by the grouchy caretaker, Argus Filch?

"Something very rare has happened this year. The Sorting Hat has told me that, for the first time ever, he's made a mistake." People gasped and looked at eachother, shocked. Emily's eyebrows creased. A mistake? "He feels he was too quick with Sorting one student, and that he has changed his mind. Emily Winters, could you please stand up?"

Everybody gasped and turned to look at Emily, who was numb with shock. "Go!" Sara hissed and kicked Emily in the back. Emily made a mental note to remember that, as she slowly made her way up to a smiling Dumbledore. He lifted the hat up and put it on her head once more. She was shaking with fear as the familiar voice popped into her head again.

"We meet again, young Ravenclaw. You are smart, there will be no doubt about that. But I see outstanding bravery and loyalty in your future, bravery beyond what anyone else has ever shown…I shall not tell you when, I shall not tell you how, but I know that Gryffindor is where you belong now. So…GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted.

The normal clapping did not occur all at once. Emily lifted her hat off her head slowly, happy tears rolling down her face. She would be with Sara! She indeed felt brave now; she would have traded any reckless act for this. But she didn't even have to. She almost ran towards the Gryffindor table, where soon people were applauding her.

Sara's grin lit up the whole room. She hugged Emily so hard it was like she was strangling her. "Yes!" she whispered. "Yes, yes, YES!" Emily laughed and hugged her back, elated. People finally turned away to finish their breakfasts. Emily giggled and refused to let go when Sara tried to turn away. Over her s houlder, she mouthed 'Sorry!' to Cho and her posse, who were looking very sad indeed.

"What did it say when you put it on?" asked Sara, finally letting go.

"It said I was smart…but in my future I'd be brave…or something like that. I don't even know!" she bounced up and down, letting off some energy.

"Congratulations," Harry smiled at Emily, whose insides churned. Harry Potter was talking to _her_? Nevermind all the business with You-Know-Who, Harry was really cute and nice. Emily smiled weakly at him.

"We're both Gryffindors now! I can't believe it!" And then the two friends hugged again, both crying happily.


	8. I'm a Gryffindor  i think?

"Mmm…knight to E5." Ron smirked as his knight promptly smashed Sara's queen.

"Dang, man!" she yelled. "How the hell are you so good at this?"

Ron shrugged and grinned at Harry, who was staring confusedly at the board.

"Sara, Sara! Move your bishop to C7, you'll take his king!" Sara commanded her bishop over to Ron and Harry's team's king, who shattered to pieces as Sara's violent bishop attacked.

"Okay, Emily and Ron, you guys have to play alone, now!" They all gathered around the two, laughing at how much they were pressuring him. Emily wasn't even embarrassed, though; mind games that required brains and strategy were her specialty.

But just as they were going to get another game started, the door slammed open, and a girl they had never seen before walked in.

She had long, black hair, a heavy coat of makeup, and they could instantly tell she hated being here. She ignored the people staring at her and walked right up the stairs and out of sight.

"WHO is that?" Fred and George said simultaneously, staring after her.

"I don't know," whispered Hermione, who was staring after her in disbelief. "But she looks awful."

"Awful?" George said incredulously. "She is HOT!" Hermione made a _tsk_-ing noise.

"I'll go, uh, welcome her to Hogwarts," Fred ran after her, followed shortly by George.

"Idiots," whispered Sara.

Just when the atmosphere had lightened again, and everybody was starting to laugh and talk again, the door opened again, and a confused-looking boy walked in.

He had dirty-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was running his hands through his hair, and looking around like he had lost someone.

"I should go introduce myself," Sara stood up and tried to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Don't go all boy-crazy again, please," Emily groaned. Sara was well-known for dating every cute boy she had seen, and then dumping them when a better one came along. Emily, however, had only had one steady boyfriend, named Brian. He dumped her when he said things got 'too boring,' but he didn't run away fast enough for Sara to beat him up. 'Well, he'll never break your heart again,' Sara had said.

Sara ignored Emily and ran over to the boy, nearly knocking people over.

"Hey! I'm Sara," she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Who're you?"

"I'm Danny," he said, looking shocked at her confident approach. "I was just looking for my sister, Taylor. Did you see her come in?"

Sara pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Umm, black hair, lots of makeup, looks sort of goth?"

Instead of looking offended, he laughed. "That's the one. You've seen her?"

"Ya, she went upstairs." Sara nodded and smiled at him again.

"Cool. See ya around, Sara."

"Bye." Sara nodded at him as he walked upstairs.

"So?" asked Emily, as Sara sat back down. "You've got your hundredth boyfriend yet?"

Sara pouted. "Not yet…but he WILL be mine."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Right."

Just then, Ginny Weasley came around, passing out flyers. Once she reached Sara, she stiffened and looked away. "Hello," she said coldly and handed her the paper.

"_Hi_ Ginny." Sara then turned to Emily. "Oh, Quidditch tryouts! That sounds fun! You play on broomsticks, right?"

Even though the question was for Emily, Ginny answered even more coldly, "You've never played Quidditch? You won't stand a chance, then. _I'm_ going for Chaser."

"Did I ask you?" Sara rolled her eyes. "BYE, Ginny!" Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So, Quidditch! After we've had a lesson, I'll go out for it. Are you?" Sara asked Emily.

Emily shrugged. She was never one for team sports. It wasn't that she was uncoordinated, but she was just very awkward and shy around people. What if she messed up? What if they laughed? Then she scolded herself. How could she be in Gryffindor if she was such a wimp? What did the Hat see her doing that was brave? She had never shown bravery before in her life.

"Nah," Emily tried to be casual, but Sara saw right through her.

"You sissy! How are you in Gryffindor, girl?" She slapped Emily on the arm.

"Yeah," whispered Emily. "I was just wondering that."


	9. I See you!

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! And why does everyone keep saying they think the story is gonna suck before they read it? Lol I know the titles kinda bad but really….and I wanna give a shout out to my bffls Emily and Taylor, please read their stories they rock! So ya hope u enjoy!**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug, chug!" screamed Gryffindors as Sara, Fred, George, and Danny were racing to see who could chug large glasses of pumpkin juice. Sara felt very excited; she already had so many friends, but was glad she was still with her _best _friend.

Sara swallowed and slammed her glass down; the others were still drinking.

"Winner!" screamed Ron as he lifted Sara's arm up. She giggled and tried not to puke.

Emily sighed. Everybody around her was eating and eating…how were they not obese? Some were even skinnier than her, and she was anorexic.

She had an unpleasant flashback to a time when she was eleven, and she was eating dinner with Sara and a few of their Muggle friends. She used to eat even more than Sara.

"God, Emily, eat much? Fatty!" Sara had exclaimed, but meaning it to be a joke. However, Emily had felt a huge pang of shock. Fatty? She had looked down in disgust at her plate and never eaten that much again. The actual anorexia had started just last year, and she was thirteen now.

"Holy crow, look at the time! We have to go to Divination!" Sara, Emily, Ron, Harry and Hermione rushed down to Divination class. Sara's first impression of the teacher, Professor Trelawney, was that she was a ginormous, drunken bug with a glittering shawl. Trelawney turned and smiled knowingly at them.

"Ah, my dears, sit, sit!" she whispered mysteriously and ushered them to seats. "This class is rather small. I will be taking attendance…Sara Adams?"

"Here," said Sara. "…unfortunately," she muttered to Emily who hid a snicker behind her hand.

"Lavender Brown? Cho Chang? Cedric Diggory? Seamus Finnigan? Hermione Granger? Macmillan, Ernie? Potter, Harry?" A few people gasped. "Chelsea Ryanne? John Venna? Ron Weasley? Emily Winters? Danny Yale? Taylor Yale? Okay…let's begin!" Professor Trelawney wrapped her shawls more tightly around her shoulder and walked around the room. "Divination is a very difficult subject, indeed. Only those who truly posess The Sigh will make any progress in this class. Those of you who have potential, I will guide you on your way to Seeing, and knowing."

A few people gasped, but Sara and Emily just shared wary glances. This subject sounded very phony.

"Break into partners, please, and grab a teacup. Please follow the instructions to make tea, and then drain it so just the clumps are left. Then ask your partner to stir three times counterclockwise and use your books to discover their symbol. Begin!"

Sara and Emily grabbed cups and teabags and promptly began to make the tea. Once the clumps were left, Sara stirred the clumps in Emily's cup.

"Okay…this looks like…" she tilted her head sideways and pursed her lips. "a giraffe wearing snowshoes…what?" Emily frowned and looked again at the clumps. Sara looked at Emily's symbol, and gasped.

"Hey, I can actually see it! It's a…sort of a…" Emily jumped up, shocked; she had not expected what happened to happen.

**Emily's Point Of View:**

"Sara?" I looked around at the class. Nobody else seemed to have noticed anything strange.  
"Sara, Sara, what's happening?" People looked up now, and gasped.

Sara's head had rolled onto her shoulder, her eyes had gone blank, and her jaw dropped ever so slightly. There looked like black shadows were dancing in her eyes.

"_In two midnights, the unexpected shall occur. The defiant ones shall suffer the most, but one's sacrifice will save all others. However, two students together will have enough bravery to succeed, along with help of others. Thinking that you've escaped danger will only make it worse. Beware._"

I gasped and dropped my cup. It fell to the floor with a clang. Was Sara making a prophecy? But…that was impossible…she was muggle-born! Aren't Seers just pure wizards?

"Sara!" I cried, and shook her shoulders. I cried and sobbed. "Sara, no no! Are you okay? Talk to me! Please!" I shrieked and other students ran over, shaking her too. Professor Trelawney gasped and moved others to the sides.

"Stand back! This one is dangerously clairvoyant! She will See as nobody has seen before! You must stay away!" And with that, Trelawney, clutched Sara by the shoulder but stood at a distance, as though she was contagious. Sara finally came to; she shook her head and blinked.

"Wh-what?" she blinked confusedly, then looked at me, terrified.

**Sara's Point of View:**

"Hey, I can actually see it! It's a…sort of a…" Suddenly, it was hard to remember what happened. My eyelids became heavy, and then they forced themselves shut. Immediately after, they wanted to open, and I let them. But I could not really see anything that was in front of me. I felt almost like I was asleep. Anything that happened from then on escaped my notice.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp jab as I flew back into reality. I felt like I'd been lurched forward, and then I saw Emily's face, tear-stained and running closer to me.

"She's my best friend, she is not dangerous! Let me see her!"

"Emily?" I whispered slowly, starting to feel nauseous. I clutched gratefully onto her shoulders. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Me?" she slowly laughed incredulously. "Sara-you're-I mean, I didn't think you could-but-you're a Seer!"

I felt dazed, but didn't let go of her. Based on what had just happened to me, I decided that being a Seer was not a good thing.


	10. Ambush

**Wooot woot chapter 10 lol and Emily if ur reading this…im ahead of youuuu**** haha jk but yup read it please!**

"Yes, but what did it feel like?" Hermione whispered anxiously to Sara. "Were you aware of everything happening, did you feel ticklish and giddy on the inside, was it like you couldn't breathe, did you-"

"I don't _know _how it felt, alright? It was all blurry, and you're the tenth person to ask me! Please, it's late, Emily and I just want to go to bed!"

"But-" protested Ron.

"BED!" Emily said loudly, which was rare. The two girls grabbed eachother's arms and stormed up to their beds.

"God, will they shut up already? So I'm a Seer, I don't have a disease!" Sara groaned as she brushed her teeth.

"I know," Emily said sympathetically. "It's just that stupid Professor Trelawney, people believe her when she says you're dangerous. But you aren't, of course you aren't!"

"Thanks," Sara sighed, brushing her hair. She never liked to fuss for very long on her hair. Emily, however, was constantly self-conscious of her curls.

"Night!" And with that, the two girls lied down to go to sleep.

Sara heard footsteps quickly coming up the stairs. In the darkness, she could hardly make out the face, but she knew it was Taylor's. She had pale, pale skin, which actually went well with her jet-black hair. Her makeup was caked on, but nonetheless, she was really good-looking.

Sara slowly started to fall asleep, but she noticed a few things, like that Taylor kept rustling for something in her backpack, and instead of crawling into bed, she tip-toed back downstairs. A few minutes later, Sara fell asleep.

Emily, however, had her mind racing. She was thinking about Harry Potter, of course, the gorgeous boy who had a tragic life yet was still polite and friendly to everyone. She would give anything in the world just to be his friend, let alone girlfriend. But she'd barely talked to him, except the occasion where she squealed and pointed to his scar on the train.

All of a sudden, Emily heard a _thud_ from somewhere else in the castle. She jumped up and turned around, but everyone else was still asleep. Her heart pounded, and she pulled the covers up defensively.

_Thud. Thud. Scream. Yell. Smash._

What was going on? Emily felt the tears splashing down her face, and it felt like her body was frozen.

"Sara!" she whispered. "Sara, please get up, help! Something's happening!" She shook Sara as hard as she could.

"Wh-" Sara looked up and heard the noises. "Let's go!" Her face suddenly slid into a determined, frightening gaze. She jumped up and pulled Emily behind her. Emily was terrified, and she felt her dinner threatening to come up.

There were Gryffindors in the common room, all standing around frightened. Sara could not believe her eyes.

"ARE YOU GRYFFINDORS OR NOT! LET'S GO!" Everyone stared at her, some girls sobbing hysterically.

Sara and Emily kept running, hearing the thuds and screams louder. Things smashed, and people shouted curses at eachother. The two girls pulled out their wands and found commotion in the Great Hall.

Six very frightening-looking adults were running around, firing curses everywhere. Sara looked desperately around for Dumbledore, but he was nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape were firing curses right back. Madam Pompfrey was shielding students, and aiming healing curses at those who were fighting back.

A particularly frizzy-haired, large, scary looking women rounded on Sara and Emily.

"Dumbledore won't save you, will he?" she cackled, and drew out her wand.

"Sara! Do something!" Emily cried, tears quickly falling. But as she grasped Sara's arm, it felt frozen and solid. Sara's eyes were blank, and her head lolled onto her side; she was seeing something.

The other student's were mostly down, crying in pain, only a few still fighting. In her fear, she noticed Harry bravely fighting, and beating, one of these strange wizards.

Emily stared at the woman, who was already about to say her spell. Emily's smart mind started to whizz faster, thinking up a game plan. It was like Sara's brave spirit took over her.

_Let's do this_, she thought determinedly, her wand at the ready.


	11. The Thick of the Fight

**Chapter 11 here you go! I hope you like, tell me if it isn't suspenseful enough! A shout out to my gals Emily and Taylor!**

"Reducto!" Emily shouted, pointing her wand towards the woman. It was supposed to push her backwards, but the woman dodged the spell with ease. She cackled and threw a spell at Emily that almost hit her.

"Expelliarmous!" This spell bounced off, too. Emily's brave spirit seemed to weaken slightly; it seemed the best thing to do was run. Sara was still stone still, but all spells were bouncing off her. It seemed Emily would have to leave her, as there were no more options. She just hoped Sara would be okay.

Emily turned and ran as fast as she could. She has no idea where she was headed, but she just hoped she would run into a safe place away from the scary wizards, and especially scary witch.

She passed Ginny, who was screaming and running, firing spells over her shoulder. Finally, Emily reached Professor Binn's classroom, she slammed the door shut and crouched under the desk, terrified.

Then she saw a large, immensely muscular man emerge from the closet, kicking a body behind him. Emily held in a gasp. The man looked around curiously, then ran out the door back towards the commotion.

Emily focused on the man's appearance, without knowing what she was doing. Then, she gasped.

**Emily's Point of View:**

I thought really hard about the man I'd just seen, though I didn't know why. I thought about his short, dark hair, his huge muscles, and blazing blue eyes. My mind was telling me to focus on these things, so I did.

Then, I felt my body change. I could no longer crouch under the desk, because I had suddenly become at least six feet. A mirror in the back of the room showed me I had taken on the man's appearance.

How? Why? I only knew that Polyjuice Potion could change the way you look, but I hadn't taken any. Instead of wondering why this had happened, I decided to make the best of it. I ran down the hall, my mind buzzing. I found the scary woman and two other witches.

"We have to leave, now." I glared at them, trying to be intimidating.

The woman laughed maniacally. "Leave? Dumbledore is not here. This may be our only chance! When is another time better?"

I was confused about what she was talking about, but I said, "Go. Leave. I will explain later."

She looked like she would curse me, but the witch next to her grabbed her arm and said, "Maybe he's right. I feel we are losing. Let's just go, Bellatrix."

They all exited promptly, still looking around to fire curses. I just hoped the others would follow. Luckily, I noticed at least five other wizard leaving too, cackling.

Not knowing what else to do, I hid behind a large statue, waiting for Dumbledore to return from wherever he was, or the teachers to drive out the rest of the attackers. Then I felt a spell hit me from behind, and in that instant, all I wanted was to sleep, so my head lolled down, and I gave into the need.

**Sara's Point of View:**

Again, I felt nothing. I was unaware of what was in front of me, and it was like I was in a blurry dream that I couldn't remember at the moment. Who knows how long after, I snapped back into reality.

All the students and teachers were running around, firing hexes and curses to odd wizards in black robes who looked ready to kill.

I looked to my side, but Emily wasn't there anymore. She must have run off, I just hoped she was okay.

Where was Dumbledore? Why wasn't he helping? Well, I couldn't dwell on it, I had to do something. I decided to run until I had a huge brain wave. I ran along, barely making out faces of people falling down or fighting.

Then, it hit me; the Owlery! I could send an owl to Dumbledore to come help! Who knew how long it would take, but I would have to do it. He might be able to help, even if he didn't come for a while.

I scribbled, _Dumbledore, bad wizards are here! Help! _I tied it as fast as I could to a random owl, and watched it fly away. As soon as I was getting ready to run back to the fight, one of the wizards ran up to me and pointed their wand to my chin.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"You, you're a Seer!" screamed the man. He had long white hair and cold, cold eyes. "You must be a descendant of Alherda. You're coming with me!"

"Never!" I screamed. Why wasn't my wand in my pocket? I then saw it lying on the floor, but I knew if I made one move I'd be killed.

"Either you come with me, or I kill every student I see! Make up your mind, we don't have much time." He smirked evilly.

I gasped, so scared my brain could barely work properly. Still, I knew what I had to do. I looked into his terryifing, evil eyes.

"Fine. Take me away."


	12. Aftermath

The wizard grabbed Sara by the neck of her robes and pulled her quickly to the exit. She couldn't believe she was giving in, but how could she allow innocent students to be killed? If only she knew of a way to stop this wizard, she would be free. But he just pulled her on and on, and she wished she could just say goodbye to Emily before she met her maker.

As she was being pulled, she noticed a particularly large man huddled behind a statue of an ancient wizard. Well, at least one of them was down, she thought.

When they were only feet from the exit, there was a huge bang, and then a scream. The wizard gasped and dropped Sara to the ground, where she slammed her head.

"Dumbledore? But-surely-" he swiftly ran to the hall. Sara stood up slowly, holding her head in agony. She felt a huge bump there.

She tried to follow the man, but her head felt like it was weighing her down. She tripped over the statue that she had noticed the man behind. When she fell, she noticed it was no longer a man, but-Emily.

"Emily!" she whispered. Emily laid there, eyes not opening. Sara cried desperately, shaking Emily's shoulder. "No, don't be dead, you CAN'T!" Giving up completely, she fell down and sobbed.

Just then, Emily's eyes opened with a gasp.

"Sara?" she said softly. Sara didn't notice, though, and kept crying. "Sara-SARA! What…what happened?"

Sara jumped up and gave out a huge, relieved laugh. "You're alive!"

"You are too!" Emily laugh/cried and hugged her friend. "I knew you were Seeing something, but you didn't make a prophecy…I don't think…I ran away!"

"Wimp!" Sara joked, hugging her again.

"No, actually, I…I'll fill you in later!"

They locked arms so as not to lose each other, and ran down to the Great Hall, where they found Dumbledore and other teachers carrying students to the infirmary.

"Oh no," Emily whispered.

Dumbledore looked over and caught their eyes. The girls straightened up, and wiped their blood and injuries. Dumbledore swiftly walked over to them and sighed.

"Girls, you have shown extreme bravery and skill. I am immensely proud. But I need to talk to both of you. To my office, please!"

***one*hour*later***

"Metamorphagus? I'm a Metamorphagus? I can't believe it!" Emily was shocked.

"Dude, that is SO COOL!" Sara screamed, bouncing up and down. "We're, like, the most awesome wizard pair ever! We'll be famous!" she joked.

Just then, Danny and Taylor walked in. Taylor just walked right upstairs again, as she always did. She never spoke to anyone, though guys followed her everywhere like little puppies. Because, under her thick coats of makeup and her ever-present scowl, Taylor Wright was dang pretty.

"Hi Danny," Sara said softly. Emily was shocked; she had never seen Sara Adams act this way about a guy.

"Hey," Danny said a little uncomfortably, and slowly headed upstairs after high-fiving a few of his friends and greeting them.

Sara sat down in the nearest chair and pouted.

"He hates me."

"He does not!" Emily said, not entirely sure she was right. She didn't think Danny hated Sara, but he sure didn't like her THAT WAY. It would seem rude to tell Sara to give up, though.

Just then Harry and Ron walked in and sat down next to Emily and Sara.

"Hi Harry," Sara said softly. Harry nodded at her. "Great job in the fight!" he said, looking awed. Sara smiled weakly at him.

Emily couldn't help staring at Harry. He was so polite and brave and darn cute. She'd barely ever spoken to him though!

Harry then turned to her and said, "You too, Emily. You too probably saved our butts."

Emily opened her mouth to speak, but instead of saying, "thanks!" a muffled croak came out. Harry didn't laugh or look disgusted though, he just smiled. "I'll see you around, Emily."

"Bye, Harry!" Finally! Something came out!

"Bye, guys," Ron said, and they headed upstairs. Emily sighed and stared after Harry, leaning her head on her arm.

"Somebody has got a c-r-u-s-h!"

"Shut up, Sara."


	13. Crushes and Enemies

**Hey yall chapter 13, I was debating even putting this in its just a little chapter to make ya smile and go 'wow, how stupid!' ya but still read!**

"Yes, but what did they want, do you think?" Hermione broke off a piece of her muffin and bit into it daintily, while Ron was stuffing bacon into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. "The Death Eaters, I mean. What could they be after?"

"Hshmry if cerse!" Ron said through a full mouth.

"Um…" Hermione looked slightly repulsed, but Sara laughed.

"He said 'Harry, of course'."

Hermione looked confused, but Emily just smiled. Sara was quite familiar with the language of people who ate ferociously.

"How did you understand that?" asked Hermione.

"I have my ways," Sara smiled mischeviously. Just then, Danny sat down at the Great Hall table not that far from the girls and their friends. Sara waved and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows then fixed his eyes on the Daily Prophet. Sara pouted.

"Why do you look sad?" Harry asked. Emily's heart sped up a little as she said,

"Sara has a little crush."

"Who?" Harry asked, while Sara was staring pointedly at Danny.

"Umm…" Emily nodded towards Danny, but Harry just looked confused.

"What's wrong with your head?" he asked concernedly. Sara snickered.

All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice from a little down the table squeal, "Yeah, I LOVE Quidditch! I'm going to go out for Chaser."

Sara's head whipped around; it was Ginny Weasley, flirting it up with Danny. Sara gripped the table very tightly. Emily looked over and saw what Sara looked angry about. She bit her lip; this was not good. Sara would do something very dangerous if this continued.

"Really? Me too!" Danny smiled back. He looked like he was starting to be into her.

"Wow! That's awesome! We should practice together sometime," she flipped her red hair behind her back. Just then, Sara had a stroke of inspiration. She whipped out her wand, and Emily whispered, "no, Sara!" but she ignored her. With perfect aim at Ginny, Sara hissed, "Bajish!"

The result was instantaneous. Ginny said, "Sti a ecin yad, ew dluohs ecitcarp won!"

Danny looked a so confused. "Erm…what?"

Ginny looked startled. She cleared her throat and said, "I saw tsuj gnikniht, ew nac og ecitcarp yadot!" she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

Danny nodded slowly and looked like he was debating sending Ginny to Madam Pompfrey. "Yeah…um…I've got to get going actually…" Then he booked out of there. Not before he heard Sara say, "I didn't know it was Annual Spaz Attack Day! I would have dressed up like you!" Danny smirked at Sara, who felt elated.

"Sara! What the heck!" Emily screeched.

"Cool spell, huh? I heard Flitwick use it…makes you say things backwards!"

Emily was stunned. Sara was so competitive, but then again, she should be used to it by now.

"But…why…" Emily was about to tell Sara off for her rudeness, but then Sara said, "He'll never like me," Her voice was so sad and soft, and Emily couldn't believe it had come from Sara. She decided to drop the matter.

Emily glanced at Danny exiting the Great Hall, then at Sara, then at Ginny. Ugh, what she wouldn't do to make everyone get along!


	14. Quidditch and Allies

**Okay so heres chapter 14! I know I haven't updated in like a year….but im gonna try to add more often! And I dedicate this chapter to my awesome friend Taylor **

"You're not holding the broom right," Emily sighed.

She was trying to help Sara practice for Quidditch tryouts. This sounded alright in theory, but Sara could not focus for more than a few seconds.

"Why am I even doing this? He'll never like me. He wants stupid _Ginny_."

"I'm sure he doesn't after that spell you cast," Emily improvised. "And besides, it's his loss if he doesn't."

"Geez, that makes me feel better," Sara sighed.

She'd never tried this hard for a guy in her life. Usually it was just a flip of her hair and a dazzling smile and guys fell at her feet. Maybe it was the fact that Danny was so hard to get that made him so appealing.

"Excuse me." Somebody was waiting behind them. The girl twirled around and saw Taylor standing in Quidditch clothes, clutching a broom.

She wasn't wearing as much makeup, and the difference was huge. She looked so much prettier, and all Sara could think was it's a good think she's Danny sister. Otherwise there would be huge competition.

"Yeah, sorry," Emily grabbed Sara's arm and dragged her out of the way.

Taylor got on her broom and easily whizzed around several times.

"Oh my gosh! Forget you, I want _her _to coach me!" Sara exclaimed. She dropped her broom and stared at Taylor in awe.

"She's pretty _and _good at sports? Well that just isn't fair!" Emily laughed. "Some girls have it all."

Sara wasn't even listening. She waved her arms to get Taylor's attention. Taylor landed and walked over to her.

"What?" There was the normal amount of rudeness in her tone, but she didn't look so angry today.

"Well I just noticed, you're really good!" Sara smiled eagerly. "I'm trying to practice for Chaser, could you help me out?"

There was the faintest hint of a smile on Taylor's face.

"So you can flirt with my brother right?"

Sara and Emily exchanged shocked glances. Sara cleared her throat and stammered, "You….you know…"

"It's pretty obvious. And he told me, anyways."

So Danny knew she liked him. Could this day get any worse?

"Don't worry. You're the kind of girl he would fall for."

"Really? Me? Oh shucks. Well what else did he say? Does he think I'm funny? Pretty? Does he-"

"Calm down there, Sara." Emily laughed.

"And anyways, I can coach you. Only for a while though. Got stupid detention with Flitwick later." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Sara asked bluntly.

"Apparently, spitballs are frowned upon around here." She sighed and strutted across the field. "We gonna play or not?" Then she cracked a smile.

Sara and Emily glanced at eachother and smiled. Honestly, this girl wasn't that bad.


	15. The Cloaked Woman

**Yay! Here's chapter 15! I made this one really fast so it may not be great but I hope you keep reading because interesting things will be happening! Thanks for reading!3**

"Make sure you kick of really hard. Otherwise you'll just…" Taylor was giving Sara advice for the Quidditch tryouts that were later that day. She sat at their table now, and Ron and Harry couldn't stop drooling.

The perk of this was that Danny now sat there, too. Sara's mind was focused on him, and she was not even paying attention to the good tips that Taylor was giving.

"Okay students!" Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly over the Great Hall. Students stopped their conversation to listen to him.

Emily was always excited when Dumbledore was going to make a speech. He was such a powerful wizard, and the attention that he commanded was overwhelming. You could have heard a pin drop in that room. She wondered what important subject he was going to discuss.

"All students trying out for the Quidditch team should report to the fields. Thankyou!"

Emily sighed. Of course, it was just sports.

"You trying out, Emily?"

She looked up immediately. It was Harry. Harry Potter was talking to her.

"Um, no. Not that good at sports." She laughed breezily, and was surprised at how much calmer she sounded talking to him than she usually did.

"Well, you should come down and watch." She sent an overwhelmingly cute smile her way and left to go to the fields.

Emily felt like she was melting on the inside.

"Is anyone else feeling warm?" She asked giddily.

"Hmm," Sara pretending to be thinking. "You're feeling warm, and you've got a stupid grin on your face? Harry talked to you!"

Emily giggled. Being part of the Gryffindor house was…_awesome_.

The girls walked down to the fields together, both Emily and Sara to preoccupied to listen to Taylor.

Before they knew it, they were at the fields and Dumbledore was calling people up for tryouts.

"Ginny Weasley for Chaser, Fred and George Weasley for Beaters, Dean Thomas for Keeper, And Taylor Yale for Seeker!"

"Yeahhhhh Taylor!" Sara whooped. It was surprising how fast she had become fond of her. The two girls were so alike, they enjoyed adventure, seemed to get into trouble a lot, and sarcasm was their second language. Still, she'd never abandon Emily.

Taylor was absolutely amazing as Seeker. She was speedy, and seemed to have a second sense as to where the Snitch was. Dean was not very good at Keeper, and was sure he would not get the position. Fred and George were excellent, and even Ginny was good. This troubled Sara. She would NOT lost to her.

Emily sighed and looked at Sara. "Don't worry, you'll be great," She whispered.

Soon enough, Dumbledore was calling out the next group. "Sara Adams for Chaser, Lavender Brown and Padma Patil for Beaters, Ron Weasley for Keeper, and Harry Potter for Seeker!"

Shaking, Sara walked over to her broom. She zoomed upwards, and instantly felt at ease in the air…until she looked at Danny. Why did he have to be so darn cute?

Nevertheless, she played her best. The Quaffle never got by her, and she scored three times on Cho Chang. Everybody could see the smug smile on her face.

Harry Potter was just as good a Seeker as Taylor. This would be a close competition.

Just as Sara was going in to steal the Quaffle, she saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, this got her attention. She lost control and missed the Quaffle.

"What are ya doing!" People shouted at her.

She shook her head and tried to make herself focus. Instead, she felt herself looking again at the figure that had caught her eye.

There was a cloaked woman lurking far behind the stands. She looked around herself to make sure nobody was looking. It was quite obvious that she was up to no good. Sara wanted to zoom right down and stop her.

Then she saw Taylor slinking out of the stands and tiptoeing over to the woman. She talked to her quickly, then handed her something that Sara couldn't see. The cloaked woman then ran into the castle. Sara's mind told her to get back in the game, but her heart told her this woman needed to be stopped.

She whizzed all the way back to the ground and hopped off her broom.

"What are you doing!" People shouted at her from all directions.

"Sara, come on! Where are you going?" She heard Ron shout.

Sara paid no attention. She sprinted past the bleachers towards the castle.

"Sara! Sara!" Emily jumped up and grabbed her arm. "What are you thinking?"

One look at Sara's face told her that something important was going on.

"Do you want help?" Emily asked in a very serious tone.

"No, stay here." Sara said quickly, looking around. People were talking loudly and staring at her. "And watch Taylor," she whispered.

Then, without looking back, Sara sprinted into the castle.


	16. The Chase

**Okay, so here is chapter 16! Please tell me what you think, and I should be updating again tomorrow! Thanks guys **

_Yeah, you better run_, Sara thought in the brief moment when she was not terrified of what awaited her. She was chasing a suspicious looking woman through the castle for god knows what…anything could happen!

She heard the distant sounds of people entering the castle from far behind her. Where was she now, anyways? Past Dumbledore's office, for sure. Sara jumped over the banister and got even closer to the woman.

Then, she saw the woman turn around and acknowledge that she was being followed.

There they went, past Peeves the Poltergeist and Filch yelling, knocking over statues, breaking vials filled with potions, and through the Charms room. Sara was out of breath-being fit would have been a good thing at this point.

Suddenly, the woman stopped. She looked up at the wall outside the library like she was confused.

Sara was almost caught up to her. She grabbed her wand and prepared to shoot a stunning spell her way. Just as her mouth was forming the words, the lady smiled mischievously and sprinted towards the Gryffindor common room. Sara followed her, slightly surprised at this change. The woman ran all the way to Taylor's bed, grabbed something off of it, and bared her uneven teeth at Sara.

"See you later, pretty!" Then, cackling, she shook the object in her hand and vanished.

"Expelli-" The loud panting Sara was having stopped the spell from coming out. She huddled over and sucked in oxygen like she never had before. She'd practically chased this woman around the whole castle! Where had she gone?

"SARA! SARA!" Emily was shouting from downstairs. "Move you idiots, out of my way!"

Sara almost laughed. Just when people thought Emily was shy and quiet…

'"Are you okay? What happened?" Emily looked around the room. "You really tore this place up! Who was that you were following?"

Sara stood up shakily. "I don't know… I had a feeling it was a…a…"

"Death Eater?" Emily finished for her. She had been studying all about these people since the attack. They were friends-no, _followers _of Voldemort. He was the most evil wizard of all time. He had tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby, but failed. Harry….she shook her head. Gosh, that boy was distracting.

"Yeah. Hey Em?" she asked, her breathing slowing down. "You can't Disapparate out of Hogwarts, right?"

"No," Emily answered. "Unless you're Dumbledore."

Sara looked around at Taylor's bed, where the Death Eater had snatched something off of, and then disappeared. Dissapeared, just like that.

"Ems, I think it's time for a nice little chat with Taylor."


	17. Interrogation

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taylor spat. "And didn't anyone tell you it's rude to accuse your _friends_ of crap that they didn't do?"

Sara and Emily exchanged a quick glance. How did the Death Eater Disapparate out of Hogwarts then? Sara was 100% sure that she had grabbed something off of Taylor's bed. It was obviously small enough to fit in her palm. The object must have allowed the power to Disapparate out of Hogwarts…but what could possibly do that? Whatever it was, there had to be some Dark magic involved.

"How do we know you didn't do…whatever it is you did?" Emily creased her forehead. Sara swore she even saw her start to draw her wand out of her robes.

"Because I'm telling you, I have no idea what happened! And…bloody hell?" Taylor had now noticed Emily taking out her wand. "You going to hex me, are you?"

Taylor pointed her wand at Emily. Then, they both seemed to think better of the idea and dropped their wands on the ground.

"Now then." Taylor shot a warning look at them. "I'm going to get dinner…I'd suggest you _don't _sit with me." And with that, she stomped out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"She's lying! She is _so _lying! I know what I saw, and-" Sara started.

"I believe her," said Emily.

Sara was shocked. How could Emily believe _that_? It was such a blatant lie!

However, Emily really hadn't believed Taylor either. She must have been in cahoots with Death Eaters, or at least something similar. But they weren't going to get any information by just attacking her with questions. Maybe they should play it safe, at least for now…that's what her brain was telling her. And she almost always followed her brain. Almost…

"Alright, whatever." Sara sighed. "Let's go get dinner…and sit far away from Taylor."

…

"Hey guys! So who's going to tell me what the bloody hell just went on?" Ron was busy stuffing his face, as usual.

"You know, just Death Eaters breaking into the school…what seems to be happening a lot this year!" Hermione sniffed and put down her book. "We need to figure out what they're after! I've been researching but I haven't found _anything_."

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I was just wondering that," Sara stared at Hermione doubtfully.

"I bet they're after Dumbledore," said Harry. "After all, he's Voldemort's biggest rival. They probably want to kill him."

"Or they want to kill you Harry! You're the one who killed him!"

_Such a cheery subject to be discussing_, Emily thought dejectedly. Her first year at Hogwarts was not going at all as planned.

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Taylor was sitting next to Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Just then Emily felt a little better. Maybe she wasn't helping the Death Eaters…she wouldn't be in Gryffindor if that was the case, would she?

"Everyone, everyone!" Dumbledore called at the podium. "The list for the Quidditch team has just been posted! Now, everybody single file and don't push…"

He was being ignored. People were shoving others out of their way and running for the list. Sara saw Ginny and she "accidentally" stepped on her foot.

"Ow!" Ginny squealed, shooting a dirty look Sara's way.

"Yes! Yes!" Cho Chang had apparently got Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She ran up and kissed Cedric Diggory excitedly.

Finally, after being pushed and stepped on a couple of times, Sara got to the list. Eagerly, she read:

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Seeker- Harry Potter

Keeper- Ron Weasley

Beaters- Fred Weasley and Danny Yale

Chaser- Sara Adams

"Sara! You made it!" Emily was hugging her excitedly. "You got off your broom in the middle of tryouts and still made it! Way to be!"

Ginny had heard this exchange and looked positively murderous.

"Yay, making a complete fool of yourself has its perks!" She got right in Sara's face and spat on her.

_That's crossing the line_, Sara thought furiously. She then grabbed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and drenched the red-headed devil.

"Eurgh!" screamed Ginny. She then stomped out of the Great Hall, desperately trying to wipe the sauce off of herself.

Sara smirked evilly (which was hard to do while wiping spit off your face). It felt good to get revenge.

This would have been satisfying enough, but better yet, she caught a look at Danny out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling (adorably, of course) in her direction.

_Okay, I can die now_, thought Sara.


End file.
